Mystic Temptation
by freedom Isle
Summary: This story is basically about Bella having to choose between her love with Edward Cullen and her friendship with Jacob Black. Soon she has to choose and choose wisely.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

To my eyes life is not fair; I have barely anyone to trust anymore. My eyes water as the sea drapes away from me. I hear his angelic voice call my name. I swim faster against the waves. Then I hear his rough voice yelling at me. I hear the fear of being torn into two. I just want to stay with him for ever but without my friends who else is there. My face crumbled at the sight of him. Touching my hand and leading me in. It's time to choose Vampire or Werewolf. Who am I more loyal to??


	2. Threats

Threats

As I walked into the house I know I was going to be in trouble with Charlie, I know I didn't come when he wanted me to. Charlie was facing me, he was fuming really angry. I was going to regret this.

"Bella…didn't I tell you to get in the house?" he said. He was trying to hold his anger back but I knew he couldn't hold it in. "Didn't I??" his teeth were gritted together now.

"I'm through Charlie!!" I said. "I'm going to leave. I do not need to deal with this. If you don't like Edward then you don't like him, but I am not going to stand here and have you yell at me. Because I didn't get in the house fast enough. Also, because I was with Edward, I don't care about the motorcycle. Ground me more dad you're pushing me away. Further then when I first got here." Charlie looked at me with a blank expression

I trudged up the stairs and I saw Edward waiting for me.

"You do not have to get in a fight with Charlie over me Bella" he said. His voice was calm but worried. I shook my head. "It's like he doesn't understand that I love you, Edward" I sighed. "I'm going to take a shower be back."

I slipped off my clothes in the bathroom and took down my hair from the messy bun I had. I turned the water on, let it run so it could get nice and hot. I stepped in, it felt good against my body. It was like a massage. I was washing my body, my temple. As soon as I came out of the shower, I dried my hair and my body and put on a baggy shirt and some shorts that use to belong to Edward. I was feeling a bit dizzy. I walked out and he was in the bed waiting for me. I slipped in next to him. He kissed me, a dazzling kiss it was. His hands through my hair, his rough aggression, when he stopped I was dizzy. His kisses made me feel like I was in Heaven.

**Author NotesOk this is my first fan fiction so can I have some reviews please. I'm new at writing fan fictions for books I only know about artists.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and these characters do not belong to me. They belong to her. **


	3. Unsuspected Visitors

**Authors Note: Ok I will be on vacation from Today to like I think Sunday so please give me some reviews. And Thanks so much for the reviews I've gotten so far. The are really good for making my story better if you have any Ideas or suggestions just tell me to make my story better. Thank you very much :**

Unsuspected Visitors

When I wake up in the morning, Edwards looking at me with open eyes, I was a little bit startled but it was a natural thing. As I got up, Edward kissed my forehead and stayed in bed. It was another day of school, which is ok in my book. So I get up and motion for Edward to turn around, he does. I put on a nice clean White shirt with a black jacket. I slipped on a nice pair of jeans with holes in them, with some nice shoes. I put my hair back in a messy bun. I was too tired to deal with it. I heard Charlie drive out of the driveway and to work. Edward and I went downstairs. I grabbed a granola bar and walked out of the house. We were going to drive in my truck today. Yes, my baby my pride and joy.

When we arrived at school, no one waved at me. That's expected since Edwards been back. As, we walked into calculus, Alice and Edward pulled a face. A Face that made them look very uncertain to be in here. It was ok as I could see, but neither less am I not a vampire.

"Edward, what's wrong??" I asked. His face worried me it was like a stone-cold expression.

"Nothing's wrong, Bella." He said. His voice did not convince me.

"There is something wrong and you know it. So stop trying to cover it up" I said. I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, Bella. Just do your work" he said with a cold tint in his voice. I was shocked, so I did my work. Trying not to think of anything, because he might know what I'm thinking if I called him the entire curse words that pops into my mind. After the rest of the day. We went back to Edward's house. He and Alice got the same expression in their faces as when we walked into calculus. As, we walked in I saw a girl about our age beautiful long black hair, Glossy hair, and drop dead gorgeous body with cappuccino skin and a boy with golden hair of curls, and very gorgeous too. Esme was hugging the girl.

"Elizabeth and Talon, oh it is true, your back" she hugs the boy now. Emmett walks up and punches Talon on the shoulder. Elizabeth hugs Rosalie. They turn around to face us. Elizabeth squeals.

"Alice!!" she runs and hugs her. "It's been forever how are you. Edward!" she hugs him now. "It's seriously been forever." She glances at me. She smiles and hugs me.

"You must be….Bella??!" she guessed.

"Actually yes, how do you know me??" I asked.

"I'm Elizabeth, and old friend of the Cullen's and a vampire but still don't be afraid Carlisle has taught me his ways and he has taught Talon and I can kind of read peoples thoughts like Edward" she gave me a huge smile.

"So, Eddy how you have been?" she punches his arm. He laughs.

"I've been great. This is my girlfriend Bella, as you already can tell. But yes what are you doing here?" he said.

Talon was just sitting on the couch glaring at Elizabeth. Elizabeth must have felt her eyes boring into her back.

"Will you get up?? What is your problem today Talon??" she said. Her voice was sharp now.

"Well what are we going to do about our problem?" he says. He gave her a look. A vicious look. He snarled at her.

"Snarl at me again and see what happens." She said. Glaring at him. She turned to Carlisle and Esme. "We need your help, very much"


End file.
